Please Be Mine
by Dipa Woon
Summary: Oneshoot/Kisah singkat Yunho yang selalu merecoki Jaejoong/"Joongie..please be mine..."/"You going crazy?"/"Please be minee."/"In your dream."/Yunjae/Drabble/Humor/Summary gagal


Please Be Mine

.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Genre : drabble/humor

Warning : Cerita ini hanya terdiri dari percakapan biasa. Alur cepat. Cerita abal-abal dan typo(s) bertebaran.

.

.

.

Tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai

.

.

Douzou

::

Please be Mine

::

Kisah berawal di depan gerbang Dong Bang High School.

"Pagi Joongie."

"Ck, kau lagi."

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Apa nyenyak?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Sepertinya kau tidur sangat nyenyak ne, sampai-sampai matamu berkilau layaknya berlian. Menyinari pagi hari dengan sinarnya yang terang."

"What the hell!"

"Joongieeee,,, please be mine!"

"In, your dream!"

::

Please be Mine

::

Kejadian berlanjut di dalam kelas.

"Joongieee."

"Apa lagi sekarang!"

"Kenapa tega meninggalkan diriku sendiri dihalaman depan Joongie, tak tahukah dirimu kalau sedari tadi ada orang-orang yang membuntutiku."

"Itu urusanmu, tak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Tentu ada hubungannya, bukankah kita ini sepasang kekasih?"

"Mwoya!"

"Please be mine Joongieee."

"You going crazy!"

"Ya, aku gila karenamu Joongie."

"Oh god, apa salahku sampai kau mengirimkan makhluk aneh ini untuk merecoki hari-hariku yang berharga selama disekolah."

"Aku punya nama Joongie."

"Aku tak perduli."

"Jung Yunho, namaku Jung Yunho, kau bisa memanggilku Yunie. Terdengar manis bukan?"

"Argghh, aku bisa gila."

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu gila Joongie."

"Kaulah yang membuatku gila pabo!"

::

Please be Mine

::

Saat istirahat tiba

"Joongie kajja kita ke kantin bersama."

"Aku tak lapar."

"Baiklah kalau Joongie tak makan aku juga tak akan makan."

Srettt

"Eh, Joongie, mau kemana?"

"Perpustakaan."

"Baiklah aku ikut Joongie."

"Tak usah! Kau diam saja disini!"

"Shireo. Nanti Joongie bisa digodai namja aneh diluar sana."

"Justru kau lah namja aneh itu pabo!"

"Maka dari itu, jadilah milikku Joongie."

"Ck."

"Please be mine Joongie."

"Never."

::

Please be Mine

::

Saat jam pulang sekolah

"Joongie, kajja aku antar pulang."

"Shireo. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Yah, bagaimana bisa aku membiatkanmu pulang sendiri. Kalau kau diculik oleh orang jahat bagaimana?"

"Justru yang perlu dikhawatirkan itu dirimu pabo!"

"Eh, waeyo Joongie?"

"Justru kau yang bisa menculikku dengan tingkah psikopatmu itu."

"Yah, aku tak akan menculikmu Joongie. Tega sekali dirimu berfikiran begitu padaku."

"I don't care."

"Yah Joongie, kajja pulang bersama."

"Shireo, apa kau tak mengerti bahasa manusia hah?"

"Aku mengerti Joongie, bahkan aku memahaminya. Karna aku setiap hari akan merangkai kata-kata indah hanya untukmu. Kalau aku tak mengerti, bagaiamana bisa aku berbicara denganmu."

"Oh Tuhan, lebih baik kau ambil nyawaku jika namja aneh ini selalu berada didekatku."

"Andwae! Kau tak boleh mati Joongie."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tak kau saja yang mati eoh!"

"Yah, kalau aku mati siapa nantinya yang melindungi Joongie?"

"Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri pabo!"

"Ani. Hanya aku yang bisa menjaga Joongie, karna Joongie adalah belahan jiwaku."

"Kau benar-benar gila. Pergi sana!"

"Shireo, aku ingin bersama Joongie."

"Tapi aku tak ingin bersamamu!"

"Jangan mengelak Joongie, kau pasti senang kan aku selalu disampingmu?"

"Apa otakmu sudah bergeser eoh?"

"Ani, otakku masih ada ditempatnya, bahkan setiap hari otakku berfungsi dengan baik guna memikirkanmu Joongie."

"Arghhhhh."

::

Please be Mine

::

Kejadian itu berlangsung setiap hari. Dimana ada Jaejoong disitu pasti ada Jung Yunho. Ya, namja dengan mata musang itu memang sudah sangat tergila-gila pada Jaejoong. Entah berawal dari mana, hingga dirinya sangat senang membuntuti Jaejoong. Bahkan saat Jaejoong ke kamar mandipun dirinya akan senantiasa berdiri diluar menunggu Jaejoong selesai dengan urusannya.

Kini sudah sebulan tepat Yunho selalu merecoki Jaejoong, awalnya Jaejoong tak menghiraukan Yunho dan terus memberikannya kata-kata kasar, namun akhir-akhir ini ia justru lelah meladeni sikap Yunho itu. Alhasil, sekarang jika Yunho mengganggunya, ia hanya akan menatap Yunho sekilas lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia akan pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

"Joongie, apa kau sudah membuat PR?"

"..."

"Kalau kau sudah buat, boleh aku meminjamnya?"

Srakk

Buk

"Gomawo Joongie."

"..."

"Eh, Joongie mau kemana?"

"..."

"Joongie, yah yah. Joongie."

Blamm

::

Please be Mine

::

Begitu seterusnya, Jaejoong selalu bersikap dingin pada Yunho, tak pernah meladeni lagi setiap ucapan Yunho. Itu membuat Yunho sedikit heran. Ia lebih senang kalau Jaejoong menolaknya dengan terang-terangan dan menjawab semua perkataannya walau dengan suara kesal dan marah-marah. Bukan mendiaminya dan bersikap dingin seperti ini.

"Joongie, apa Joongie marah padaku?"

"..."

"Joongie sama sekali tak pernah berbicara padaku dan menjawab perkataanku seperti dulu."

"..."

"Joongie benar-benar marah?"

"..."

"Joongie-"

"Ne, aku muak denganmu! Aku sudah lelah melihat wajahmu tiap hari, mendengar suaramu yang berisik itu dan sudah sangat kesal dengan kehadiranmu disekitarku! Apa kau tak sadar sudah membuatku kesal dengan tingkah anehmu itu hah? Kau tak sadar membuatku menjadi perbincangan orang-orang hah? Aku benar-benat muak denganmu! Dasar manusia aneh!"

"Hihi."

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Akhirnya Joongie mau bicara lagi padaku. Ah, betapa senangnya hatiku. Ya Joongie, tetaplah begini. Kau tampak tambah cantik jika marah-marah begini."

"MWOYA?"

"Joongie, please be mine~"

Puk

Jaejoong menepuk pelan keningnya menyadari kelakuan aneh dari namja dihadapannya ini. Satu lagi hal aneh yang tak terpikirkan olehnya, bukannya takut karena dirinya marah-marah padanya, malah Yunho tertawa dan kelihatan senang. Ada apa sebenarnya dalam otak namja mata musang itu.

"Lama-lama aku bisa ikut aneh."

"Yaa Joongie, please be mine. Please be mineeee~"

Ah Jung Yunho, dirimu memang benar-benar ajaib. Bukannya takut dengan kemarahan Jaejoong dirinya justru senang. Ah ya, cinta memang gila.

.

.

.

.

Kore de owarimasu ^^

Wakaka,, apa ini? Benar-benar cerita gaje.. Saya numpang nyampah di FFn ini. Hahaha...

Ada yang baca? Gomawo ne.. Wkakakaka


End file.
